


Interludes

by LooNEY_DAC



Series: LooNEY_DAC's SSSS Could-Be-Canon Thingies [4]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooNEY_DAC/pseuds/LooNEY_DAC
Summary: A quiet day in the Silent World.





	

“So, Mikkel,” Sigrun said by way of greeting, plopping herself down near where Mikkel was looking through their collection of ‘salvaged’ books, “how do you think we’re doing now, book-wise?”

As always, the big Dane took his time before answering, letting Sigrun stew in anticipation. This, of course, was all part of their little game. Eventually, he replied, “Considering the randomness of their survival and your selection, not _terribly_ badly.”

“Any more golf clunkers?” she asked.

“No, but I doubt ‘Unlocking Your Mind’ will have many more takers, though ‘An Examination of the Native Cultures of the Western Sahara’ might cause a few fights for its ownership.”

*

Emil and Lalli had no idea how they’d wound up volunteering to do today’s laundry, but neither of them wanted to lose face by coming back without The Most Clean Laundry Ever, which, of course, proved a harder and sweatier job than they’d thought.

Since they were by the river, water play ensued, but nothing that might endanger their laundering. This would be why they almost missed the squirrel-Beast’s approach.

*

“Well, we’ll see what the next raid nets us,” Sigrun said confidently.

“Nothing, perhaps.”

“Naaah. We’ve always found _something,_ like that big book on trains we got from the toy store, and odds are, we always will.”

It was amazing how nothing ever seemed to dampen her optimism, except snow, and driving, and the morning porridge, and Reynir in general. When Mikkel mentioned as much, she tended to brush him off with some remark about his never having had to face troll season in Dalsnes, which of course he had not.

“Yes, like the nest Emil blew up on your first run.”

As ever, Sigrun came to the cub’s defense. “I liked the way he did it. I’d told him to run, but instead, he stared a charging troll down and blew the place. That shows he’s made of the right stuff.”

“As long as we never see the _other_ stuff he’s made of.”

*

“GAAAAAAH! Get it off get it off get it OFF!” Lalli’s tall black boots showed themselves proof against the weird blobby-land-jellyfish-thing the squirrel-Beast had unfolded into, but no matter how he kicked, it wrapped itself tight around his ankle and would not be moved.

For once, Emil was certain he knew _exactly_ what Lalli was saying, but how could he help his friend, now hopping and stamping like some neurotic ballet dancer?

*

“I don’t get it.”

Mikkel rolled his eyes. “His intestines, Sigrun. Like, if a troll got him.” He was sure she was merely playing dumb this time. Many were the things of which Sigrun was ignorant, but a troll hunter would easily get first-hand knowledge of human anatomy, from what she’d let slip.

Sigrun shrugged the possibility off. “Naaah. He’s too quick, and so am I. You’ll see.”

*

At last, Emil had an idea. He filled a bucket with the high-concentrate bleach, the stuff that Mikkel had warned him about diluting before use, and gestured to Lalli that he should stick his Beast-covered foot in it.

Apparently, Beasts hated bleach as much as they did sunlight: Lalli had no sooner stepped in the bucket than the Beast was scrabbling its way away, squirming and wriggling over to the river in obvious pain.

*

Tuuri called out, alerting her two seniors that the boys were back, bearing the well-scrubbed washing.

“See?” Sigrun ribbed Mikkel. “I told you they were quick.”


End file.
